Dirty Day Dreams
by Elle Gardner
Summary: I've been inspired to write a series of short daydreams. In watching episodes I have found moments where one character may have had the chance to daydream about another (or a few). Each chapter will be a different dream with different people. By the end I hope to include most of the cast. Most of this will be rated M, some T. Lot's of PWP. Sadly, I own none of these characters.
1. Shane: Andrea & Amy

A/N – Warning: #Lesbianism #Incest #FailedFishingTrip

S1E3 – Tell it to the Frogs

Shane watched as Andrea pushed the boat out into the quarry while Amy readied the paddles. They had offered to go fishing, to contribute to the food situation beyond cooking. He had been watching Lori's ass all morning, now that Rick was back he would never get to tap that one again. His mind may have been happy Rick was alive but his cock sure wasn't. Shane watched as they paddled from shore, they knew what they were doing, they never once rowed in circles. This quarry was huge and the water was deep. Fishing here took patience, long hours of waiting with a line in the water. And those girls were prepared to be out there for the duration.

The sun was beating down on the quarry today and Shane took off his shirt as he worked on fixing the frog nets that he and Carl were eventually going to use. Sweat dripped down his back and he looked out to the water. The girls were almost gone from site, he could clearly see the boat but now only one of the girls, Andrea he thought. Where the hell was Amy? His dick twitched. His dick had a theory.

Amy didn't mind being on her knees, she had always liked to be the one to go down, she was self-conscious of her body even around her sister. She had put a life preserver on the bottom of the boat and knelt. She didn't say anything she just got on her knees and waited, kinda the way their day of fishing had been going. Her eyes shifting from the shore to her sisters face and back again. It had been too long since they had gotten a chance to be alone together. Andrea rolled her eyes and glanced over her shoulder to the shore. The people were small, too hard for her to see them, which meant they were too small to be seen as well.

"Amy, here? Really? Everyone's right there." Andrea glanced again, she could pick out people by their shapes and clothing. She knew Carol was there, Jacqui and Shane had taken his shirt off.

Amy pouted her bottom lip, she really wanted this and she knew that if she begged Andrea would never say no. She made her lip quiver as she battered her eyelashes.

"Maybe I don't like it when you go down on me. Did you ever think of that?" Andrea was playing coy, looking at the fishing pole instead of her sister's eyes. But it was a lie, she had been enjoying the way her sister went down on her for years now. It has started the summer before Amy had left for college and she had stayed with her sister for a few weeks.

Amy shook her head 'no' to her sister and reached for her zipper. Andrea leaned back and submitted, she always submitted to Amy. Her back to the bow of the boat she lifted her hips as Amy worked her pants down and off, she didn't feel like wrestling with them today. And though she wasn't in the mood to fight with jeans, she loved keeping Andrea's panties in place. Amy loved to suck on her sister through the thin material and she did. Andrea smelled deliciously natural today as Amy nibbled on the fabric and grabbed at her hips. Andrea simply smiled down at the mass of blond hair between her legs. She wanted more and knew that if she waited Amy would deliver. It didn't take long for Amy to want to lick without a barrier between them, she pulled at the worn fabric, pulling it aside and slid her tong straight into Andrea's slit. Warm meeting wet. It was a heavenly taste on her tongue. She became ravenous at the first hint of flavor, it had been too long. Andrea hardly let her do this now that the world had gone to shit and they were living in such close quarters with these new people.

She didn't hold back, fingers and tongue exploring and teasing while Andrea worked not the rock the boat with her thrashing. No one ever went down on her the way her own flesh and blood did. "Yes, just like that. Make me cum." Andrea was begging which was silly, she knew Amy would back off once she started pleading, it was what she did. "Feels so good Amy," Her breath hitched, "Just like that, fill me up, taste me." Andrea also knew that if she complimented her she would worked harder, "You suck pussy better than anyone." It was simple but it worked, it always worked, and Amy found Andrea's G-spot and played with it making the wavy haired girl edge closer to orgasm. But she still wasn't quite there and she wouldn't be till Amy heard exactly what she wanted out of Andrea's mouth. It was a silly game, but they had been playing it for years now. Andrea would let herself edge closer and closer till she was so lost in ecstasy that she couldn't hold back any more.

"Do it Amy, suck my clit, make me cum. Make your big sister cum all over you." Andrea knew it was the word 'sister' that did it every time, Amy loved the taboo relationship they had with each other and it forced her to give her sister everything. She pushed in two more fingers then locked her mouth on the pulsing clit. She sucked hard till she felt Andrea's fingers gripping her hair and a flood of liquid filled her mouth. It was the most satisfying orgasm she had experienced in months. She panted and waited while Amy agonizingly dragged her fingers out and rested her head on her sister's thigh, she loved when Andrea played with her hair it turned her on. Made her want to have Andrea suck her nipples. Maybe if she asked nicely, if she batted those eyelashes of hers Andrea would return the favor. Maybe, just maybe…

"SHANE!" Carl was running down the rock embankment toward the shore where Shane was tying off the last knot on the frog catching net.

"Where's your mama boy?" He knew he was on Lori's shit list but he didn't care, he wanted to see her anyways.

Carl was out of breath when he got to Shane. "I don't know, she told me stay in the tent."


	2. Daryl: Carol

A/N #SteamyShowerScene

S1E6 – TS-19

Daryl sat in a small lounge room with a book and a bottle and listened as everyone around him celebrated. He could hear Carl and Sophia playing in the room next door, for the first time in ages not being shushed for laughing too loud. T-Dog had gone by from his shower whistling and passed Dale headed toward the bathrooms. Daryl tried to read snippets of his book but the external noise was an easy distraction. He was surprised to see a wet-haired Lori walk by his door without Rick in tow. She was going to check in on the kids, "Any good books?" he heard her ask. Daryl had found his book in there, there were plenty of variety for all of them. Back to his reading as things got quiet, he liked the quiet.

Carol knocked at his door and Daryl looked up. "You doing okay?" Her voice was small like it often was. He nodded to her as she let go of Sophia's shoulder and motioned her and Carl to their room a few doors down. Daryl took a swig off the bottle and offered it to her, not that he thought she would take him up on it. She smiled that nervous grin of hers and shook her head, though he could tell she was tempted. "You should try the showers, it was nice." Her short hair was already dry and she had changed into PJ's that belonged to someone who was no longer here. She had enjoyed a hot shower, a chance for normalcy and peace.

"Nah, ya'll might not recognize me when I'm done." He actually hadn't minded the thought of a hot shower but hell if he'd get used to such a luxury just to have it taken from him again.

She giggled a bit and stopped herself short from a full out laugh. "Well, go'night then." She reached for the door handle and raised an eyebrow wondering if she should pull the door closed, almost everyone was headed to sleep. He nodded to her and they both half-smiled as she shut the door. He looked at the closed door for a while. Carol wasn't the same women she was when they first met a few months ago. Then she was beaten down and scared all the time. Not as much scared about the danger that this new world presented as much as she had been scared of the danger that she had shared a tent with every night. Daryl had hated assholes like Ed his whole life, and he had even tried to intervene once but stopped himself as he knew it would do her more harm than good.

When Ed got bit that night and camp, turned and been put down; he knew her life was changed. Daryl had been ready to step up and do the dirty work for her the next day. But she didn't need him to do that. She mutilated Ed for years of abuse, neglect, hate, and more than Daryl would ever know about. He watched her end him in ways Daryl was sure he deserved. He watched her do it and he remembered feeling proud of her for taking her self-respect back. He had always thought she was attractive, but that moment, he saw her differently, she was beautiful to him in ways no one else could see.

Daryl didn't day dream often, he hated to think about shit he would never get to have, things he would never do. He was too grounded in reality for that. But sometimes when the Southern Comfort filtered into his brain he would allow it to wander to places it should never go. They had only been at the CDC for a few hours but a half way decent meal, secure shelter and some genuine laughter had allowed Daryl to drop his defenses. That little smirk of Carols always stuck in his head, there was more to that smile then he knew and he thought he'd like to see it more often. When she asked if he was going to shower, she had that turned up lip. He closed the book and sank into sofa a bit deeper thinking of Carol in the shower.

Florescent lights from above, cold tile below her feet and a warm spray of water on her soft naked skin. Daryl could picture her, facing into the stream of water, letting it flow down from the top of her head, over her eyelids and lips to her shoulders and her breasts till the water followed her hourglass shape to her flaring hips and her long legs. She was not the typical beauty that men fell for. Her hair was too grey for her age and she would always stand behind the women in the group with more curves than her. But Daryl saw her true beauty. He pictured her in the shower, water cascading down the bruises that were still too evident of her last encounter with the living Ed. Her beauty came from her bruises and scars, her beauty was her inner strength. He envisioned her resting her head on the tile wall as the water cascaded down her body, but she wouldn't let herself rest long, she would heed Jenner's request to take it easy on the hot water. She would fill her hand with liquid soap using the same soap in her hair that she would use on her body to be effectual.

Daryl put his lips to the bottle and drank down more than he should have. He closed his eyes as the liquid warmed him from the inside. Now he was naked, standing in the door way of her shower. His yellow plaid shirt on the floor with his dirty jeans behind him. He could picture himself watching her, the bottle still in his hand. Watching her be efficient in the shower as she washed her hair quickly and let the soap glide down her skin, he thought he could feel the spray of the water misting on himself. She rinsed herself starting at her hair and running her hands along her skin stopping at the bruise on her arm, soothing it. Daryl envisioned himself stepping to her, putting his hand on hers soothing the spot with her. Carol freezing at his touch, momentarily scared then realizing that it was not Ed touching her but the man she felt connected to even though they hardly spoke to each other. She removed her hand and let him hold her arm as he pressed his body to her wet skin.

He was hard and she shifted her ass to meet his erection. Neither of them spoke as Daryl reached for the shampoo beyond her shoulder. She watched the water stream off his muscular arm. He drizzled the shampoo right onto her hair and began to wash it for her, not that it needed washing. He wanted to do it, wanted to take care of her. She turned to face him as he did it. He closed his eyes with his fingers still in her hair. She didn't speak she simply turned her head to kiss the forearm that was near her. She could see the little tattoo inside his arm, she had always wanted to kiss it, lick it. She did in the shower.

He opened his eyes when he felt her step into his erection. Now pressed up to her stomach he finished shampooing her hair and tipped her back to put her head under the spray of water and rinse. This position pushed her pelvis too him and Daryl's body reacted. His cock twitched as he fought not to simply lift her up slid her on to himself. When the shampoo was finally gone he pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her and gently placing his mouth into the crook in her neck. She sighed when his mouth made contact and she ground her pussy to his hip. He moaned, she felt perfect in his arms. In a world of chaos and death this lithe woman felt like heaven. The water rushed over both of them now, his hair beginning to mat to his skin and he kissed her flesh, warm to his lips he began to suck at her. He wanted to leave a bruise on her, mark that would make her think of nothing but good things when she saw it. Not like the marks Ed had left on her but something special. To help fade away the moments of pain and replace them with enjoyment. She ran her fingers up his back, along is scars he never showed anyone and up to his hair. It had been too long since a woman had touched him this way.

Daryl had always guarded himself, stayed closed off from most people. He always kept his back to the wall and fought even when he didn't need to. But here in this moment he let his guard down, the liquor had gone to his head and he let himself go. Her breasts against his chest made his cock ache to be inside of her and he would be. She would let him. They would be together, even if it was only this once in this shower, deep underground. He brought his mouth to hers and they kissed, water flowing around them they kissed deep. Arms wrapped around each other they kissed, finding peace within their moment together. She moaned into his mouth needing his hands to roam further along her flesh, her nipples were hard and poking against his chest. Daryl slid a hand between their bodies and found her pebbled nipple and rolled it between his fingers. She let out a noise that he wanted to hear again and again.

"Yeah?" He was looking for her approval and her green light to continue on. She nodded at him with her eyes closed. He smiled and brought his mouth to her nipple. Daryl sucked her into his mouth and she let her head fall back. He wanted to please her, to give her pleasure. But the ache in his cock was stronger than his will. He began to move her hips, to line himself up to enter her, she was nodding. She needed this as much as he did.

He edged the tip along her opening, teasing himself and her as he tapped on her clit. She looked at him and that little smirk rose in the corner of her lip. "Please." That small voice of her again. He couldn't deny her, he didn't want to. He held her close with one arm and used his other hand to help find his way into her. She held her breath as he breached inside her and pushed deep. He wanted to go slow, to take her gently but he couldn't. He began to thrust into her and she met each movement. She clung tight to him, lost in ecstasy, kissing at his flesh, tightening her muscles around him. Whimpering out 'yes' as she edged closer to orgasm. He wanted to hold out longer but she felt too good.

"Yes Daryl, cum inside me." Her voice may have been barely audible but the words pushed him over the edge, he stopped holding back his orgasm and it ripped through him and he pushed as deep as he could into her. She wrapped a leg around his hip and held him closing as she came with him. They kissed, connected in this moment. His seed spilled inside her warming them both as they held tight panting together.

Daryl realized his was panting, actually panting. Not just in his day dream but in this little room below ground at the CDC. He had let himself get caught up in this fantasy and he had gotten off without touching himself. He laughed, realizing that he sat there having cum in his pants still holding a bottle of Southern Comfort.

From next door he registered shouting. Lori and Shane were fighting. She sounded panicked and Daryl was ready to go in and help her but then it got quiet. A door slammed and it was quiet. Daryl snorted in relief. Whatever had happened was over and now he could focus on getting himself clean up. He was glad he had decided to put on underwear this morning. He was glad he decided to drink too much.


	3. Rick: Shane

A/N #SLASH…. If you think you might be offended by Rick being lost in dirty thoughts of Shane while his helpless son lay shot in a bed… then this chapter is not for you. Because this one just makes Rick look like an irresponsible father.

S2E2 – Bloodletting

It was happening in snippets. Moments of insanity weaved through moments of terror and then darkness. Rick remembered carrying his son from the woods, past a Walker, through the fields. Then it was dark for a while. He was awake, but he had passed his boy, his precious baby boy, off to a stranger to take care of him and it all went dark. When Rick came around again he was panicking. Lori didn't know yet, she had no idea that their son had been shot. When he envisioned it again it all went black. He wasn't passing out, he was just loosing time.

Shane held his focus, helped him keep it all together. That's what Shane did best. He got Rick's head back where it needed to be when the shit got bad. They had always been that way together. Rick would be in charge, but Shane would be in check. Rick heard Shane's voice, low and close. Assuring him that things would be alright. Assuring Rick that he would go find Lori so that he could be here with his son. Shane always took control when Rick couldn't. He started to black out again, he had given one transfusion of blood already. Emotionally confused and down a pint, he was lucky he had the strength to go to Lori when she came to the porch.

He didn't know how he had gotten out there. He didn't understand how he could be so confused but still conscious. She had held her son and he held her. Then he was gone again, when I pulled himself together, he was sitting in the chair giving blood. The needle had gone in hard, he was in pain, but nothing compared to what his son was going though. He scanned the room looking for Shane, he would know what was going on. Then he remember Shane had left to get supplies. Rick had turned his gun over to Otis and they were gone.

When did he get to the dining table? God Lori – just stop with the bitching. It was done, now it just needed to be handled. Like Shane said, Rick had to handle his end. He tried to stop Lori from yelling at the doctor, but there was no stopping Lori, she was a mean mama bear when it came to Carl. Rick drank down the orange juice, where the hell had they gotten orange juice. Not he thought for sure he was losing it, no way did they have orange juice. How long had Shane been gone, handling things, getting the supplies they needed? Rick slumped in the chair next to Lori. His sudden shift in consciousness shut her up. Or maybe he just couldn't hear her any more.

It took a while for him to wake this time. Down two pints, he wasn't going to be able to give much more. He felt his head tipped back and when he opened his eyes he could see the white ceiling of the dining room. He could smell moth balls maybe, and something coppery. That was the blood in his mouth, he had it everywhere. Rick felt a hand on his knee, he tried to look down but when he moved his head the room went spinning. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back again.

Another hand, this time pulling at his shirt, untucking it from his pants. "Lori." He didn't know what the hell she was doing, he needed to get back into the bedroom, check on his son, get the needle back in his arm. Lori wasn't a blood match, only he was. His vision went black, not completely, but it was good. He needed the moment to try and get his head back in order. The hands started at his buckle, what the hell was Lori doing? He tried to talk but his throat was too dry, he was a mess. His button and his zipper open now, she must have had clean clothes for him but what was the point. There was no use helping, he was too weak to even lift his hips, but it didn't seem to matter.

"I'll handle this." He heard Shane's voice in his ear. Felt his breath on his cheek. Rick opened his eyes but it was blurry, he had given too much blood. He felt the warm hand at his cock, pulling him out of his pants. He loved that about Lori, she was always willing to have sex when it was inappropriate. Willing to sneak around at the family gathering for a quickie in the bathroom or behind a patch of bushes when they were camping and Carl was roasting marshmallows with Shane. Shane. Wait, that wasn't Lori's delicate hand on his cock. That was bigger, stronger. It was stroking him hard. He could hear Shane's voice again. "I got this." That tinge of a twang when he spoke, it filled Rick's ears. It comforted him like it always did.

Like that time when he had gotten shot, before the world went to shit. Rick was out, like he was now, no vision, not awake, but he could hear Shane at his bed side, telling him he would take care of things. Rick loved the way Shane handled him. His cock started to rage in this warm hand. He thought he had given too much blood but somehow what was left in him had found his way to his dick. He was being handled, stroked. It felt good. Long, knowing strokes, but they weren't Lori's. She always used short and fast strokes. This was slow and steady, from base to tip. Fingers wrapped tightly and a slight twist at the top before going back down to the base. This was the stroke from someone who know how to jerk off a man.

This was Shane's hand. Strong and firm as it stroked him, just the way Shane liked to stroke himself. Rick remembered that night. And all-nighter driving through town on patrol. Shane telling dirty stories and both of them laughing about them and getting hard. They had finally pulled over by the mill and stroked off side by side. Rick had tried not to look over but he had, seen the long slow strokes that had Shane panting. That memory was burned into Rick as had been for years. This hand on his cock was right now doing that same thing. Rick knew he should stop him, this wasn't the time. Hell where had Lori gone, was she in the bedroom with their son, where he should be?

"I'll handle this." That voice again reassuring Rick that everything was taken care of. It stroked him hard, they were not going to have all day, Rick needed to get back into that bedroom. He let Shane stroke him, it felt so good, so needed. Rick had too much stress in his life since he had woken from his coma. Shane knew how to take that from him, he stroked him till he was on the edge of coming, Rick wanted to see Shane do it, he tried to look down but it was all black, his vision was gone. When his balls tightened he knew he was close, and so did Shane. He felt the warm mouth on him, engulfing his cock in a fluid motion, lips replacing fingers and then he could feel the sucking. He could envision Shane's mouth around him, his cheeks hollowed as he sucked him. It felt better than anything he could remember. He started to cum, straight into Shane's mouth he erupted. Almost too weak to do it but he did. Shane held the warmth on Rick in his mouth for a while then swallowed. Rick had been weak to begin with, he let go of everything and slumped in the chair.

"Rick, Jesus Rick… wake up." He felt a hand smacking his face. He could hear Lori screaming for him. "Rick!" He felt the doctor splash water on him, too much water it was all down the front of him, his shirt and pants.

Rick woke with a startle. "I'm good. I'm fine." He had vision for the first time in a while.

Lori was angry and concerned. "You are not fine. You passed out."

"Shane?" He hadn't passed out, Shane had been with him, Shane had….

She kissed his cheek. "Shane's out with the idiot who shot our son. He'll be back." She looked him over, he was bloody and soaking wet. "Let's get you dry."


	4. Lori: Daryl

A/N - I know, Cherokee Rose is the famous Daryl / Carol episode, but not in this day dream. Even Lori isn't immune to the sexiness that is Daryl. #PutTheFunBackInFuneral.

Looking for more Lori/Daryl love, check out Buster's Jezebel's: s/9258392/27/Walking-Dead-Hook-Ups

S2E4 – Cherokee Rose

It was hot, even in the shade of the big oak tree it was hot. Carl was finally awake, he would pull through. The group was back together, Sophia was still missing but everyone else had found their way to the farm and now they could begin to move forward again. The doctor, actually the veterinarian who stood in as a doctor was now playing pastor as well. They had buried a man Lori had never met – the man she was still calling "the idiot who shot my son", though that was only to herself now. She stood in the shade as the sweat dripped down her spine into the gap of her loose fitting jeans and down her ass crack.

She stood next to her husband and tried to ignore her ex-lover on her other side, Shane was wearing overalls, where the hell had he gotten overalls? He looked stupid in them, and that shaved hair thing he had going on. Lori couldn't seem to focus on the funeral service. Shane was rocking on his heels and Rick looked ready to pass out, he had given more than his fair share of blood to their son, but it had helped save his life and she loved him for it. It still sickened her that she jumped into Shane's arms when she thought that Rick was dead. The world had gone to shit, but she should have asked for proof. What kind of women turned to her husband's best friend? The reality of it was she had needed a good fuck. That first time they had been together, they had been on the move trying to stay safe for days, Shane had been protecting them, feeding them, and Lori had been horny as all get out. Much like today, it had been hot, sweat had been dripping and he had shown interest.

Daryl stood a few people away, he shifted in his boots, those beat to shit brown boots of his. His shifting had caught Lori's eye and she couldn't help but look past Rick to see Daryl. Black jeans that he had been wearing to death and that faded plaid shirt he had ripped the sleeves off long ago. His hair was getting long and he had a few days worth of scruff going on his face. She tried not to look, but damn it, when he crossed his arms like that, the gun-show he was putting on sucked her in every time. Lori didn't think much about Daryl on the day to day, he was a great hunter who helped feed the group and she was sure that if anyone was going to find Sophia, it was him. But most of the time, his narrowed eyes and that permanent scowl of his forced her eyes to avert from him.

Hershel had asked Shane to say a few words, Lori couldn't listen. She couldn't listen to him revere the man who had almost killed her baby boy. She wanted to run back to the house and hold her son, but she knew that was rude, she knew that was uncivilized. She had not lost all connection to an enlightened world. She would ignore Shane while he spoke. Shane took two steps toward the pile of rocks and in following him with her eyes, it gave her a better line of site to Daryl. Some days that scowl was scary today it was sexy as hell. He squinted even more in the Georgia sun and she watched a bead of sweat roll downf his shoulder, along the muscles to where his thumb touched his skin. She watched as he brought his thumb to his mouth and licked the drop of sweat before he began to chew on his fingernail. What the hell was it about that dirty redneck that she couldn't help but steal glances? He seemed to be watching Shane as he spoke but Lori didn't hear a word he was saying. She closed her eyes momentary but thought better of it, hell with as tired as she was she might have fallen asleep on her feet.

Daryl shifted again, finally taking the thumb out of his mouth. Lori looked over again, now he had his arms crossed, muscles bulging and the fucking smirk she wanted to smack most days. Her brain drifted back to the first time she had met him months earlier. He and his brother had strolled into camp and they had almost come to blows with Shane. They brought food, more protection and for Lori, a bit of eye candy. She hated to admit it, but she had appreciated Daryl's scowl from the first time she saw him standing two steps behind his brother. The way he could look pissed and sexy all the same time, she had a weakness for it.

Shane didn't talk for long, and when he was done they all began to head back to the house. Rick stayed to talk with Hershel and Lori walked alone a few paces behind Daryl. That ass, even in his jeans that were a little too baggy, she knew he had an ass you could bounce a quarter off of. And she would check to see if she was right if she ever had the chance…. or a quarter. There was no point in money anymore. She hadn't had any in months. She watched him walk, his long strides toward their camp area. Even in his flannel shirt she knew he had long lean muscles under there, muscles she wanted to lick clean of sweat and hold onto while he pounded into her.

Lori stopped walking when that thought hit her. Jesus what was wrong with her. She had finally gotten her husband back like a gift from god and there she was thinking of having sex with Daryl Dixon. She tried to shake the image of her naked thighs wrapped around his hips and she fucked him. With every thought she stuffed down a new one reared up in its place. All sweaty, all pounding, her on top, him behind her. It didn't matter so long as they were both animal about it. Finally she thought she had pushed the last image away when she was startled by a hand on her upper arm, grabbing at her bicep.

"You done day dreamin' girl?" She jumped as she heard Daryl's voice in her ear. "Or you still got some dreamin' to do?" He whispered in her ear, so close she could feel his breath, his chest pushed against her shoulder, she thought she could feel his whiskers on her skin.

"Jesus Christ Daryl," She tried to pull from his grip but he held tighter. "Let go of me." She thought she heard him laugh. "Daryl…" She looked around, Rick and Hershel looked so far away, Shane was off in the distance and she didn't know any of the family members that were now to the porch.

His voice graveled in her ear as he began to lead her by the arm. "What? Com'mer" He pulled at her and she let him lead her off her path to the line of trees. He shadowed her as they moved behind an oak tree. "Ssshh." His lips were to her ear when he shushed her and it sent tingles through her body. She looked around, she couldn't see anyone, no one close enough to call out to anyways. Daryl backed her to the tree, the bark bit into her but she hardly noticed as he moved around to face her, he pressed his body to hers.

Lori's body was reacting to his, but her brain knew that this was wrong, knew she needed to push him away. She spoke through gritted teeth. "Daryl. Stop." She brought her hands up between them, pressed them to his chest to push him away. She pressed into his well toned chest but he leaned into her.

Daryl brought his mouth to hers and let his lip brush against hers as he spoke. "Stop? This is what ya want in't it?" He pressed his lips to hers, not kissing but waiting for her to do something. "You been staring at my ass all day girl. 'sup with that?" He inhaled her, drew his nose along her neck, up her chin and into her hair, he was smelling her and it made her uncomfortable. Not that he was so close to her, that she was okay with, but the act of smelling her made her nervous, like he was going to devour her, though she wasn't sure she was opposed to that idea.

"I…I," Lori didn't know what to say, she had been staring at him, maybe not his ass but that seemed like semantics at this point.

Daryl pressed her to the oak tree and laid his mouth on her neck, that hollow spot that was begging to be licked. And he did, licked at her sweaty skin. He groaned at the taste, so animal of him and she felt her body flush at the sound. She wanted to hear it again, wanted to make this redneck groan. She didn't realize that she was pressing her pelvis to his crotch till he pressed back. "You want that?" He asked between licks and kisses to her skin.

She did, she wanted him more than she realized. She was wet for him, but when he groaned, that had made her soak her panties. "Yes." It croaked out of her mouth and she meant it. She did want him, she wanted his dick more to the point. "Yes, I want it."

He stopped kissing her neck and looked into her eyes. She was needy, she looked desperate. Her skin was flushed and her eyes were pleading. "You want me to fuck you, right here against the tree?" Who knew he had suck a dirty mouth. Rick never spoke that way, Shane did sometimes, oh crap, she wanted this one as much as she had wanted either of the other men. But she didn't want Daryl the same way she wanted either of the others.

"No." She said it and it made Daryl stop. He pulled away from her, let go of her arm, pulled his dick away from her pelvis. "No." She said it again.

"I hear ya girl." He'd fuck her if she wanted but he wasn't no rapist.

Lori grabbed at his sleeveless shirt, "No. I don't want you to fuck me against the tree." She pulled him close and kissed him hard on the lips. It startled him but he kissed her back. She reached down and rubbed his cock through his jeans. "I want this." She rubbed him hard as he bucked into her hand. "I want to ride this."

Daryl kissed her one more time then pulled away from her, not much, just enough so they weren't touching. He unbuckled his pants and slid them down his hips, he didn't need to unbutton or unzip them as they were getting so baggy. He had gone commando and his hard cock sprung free, red and throbbing the tip slick with precum. He stroked it while she watched, licking her lips as she looked at his big hands wrapped around his cock. She wanted to taste it but more she wanted to feel it. He was huge, wide and long, bigger than her husband or her ex-lover. She wanted this so much. She looked around one more time, no one was near, no one was looking for them. She unbuttoned her jeans to let him know she was serious. Daryl dropped to his knees and helped her shimmy her jeans down. She toed off her sneakers and he yanked her jeans off of her. He picked up her panties and brought them to his nose inhaling. "Nice." He dropped them and grabbed her by the hips, pulling her pelvis to him as he pushes her stance wider. He moved in tongue first, he licked at her clit and it felt so good. Then he pushed his tongue further, into her wet pussy. She closed her eyes and braced herself by holding his head. He wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her close so that he could start to eat her out.

Lori wanted to fuck him, not this, but she didn't know what to say to stop him, his mouth felt so good she couldn't speak. She grabbed at his hair, pulling it and finally made him stop. He looked up at her waiting to see what she wanted. "Lay down." She pushed him away and he obeyed. He sat his ass on the grass and laid down.

"Get over here." He spoke low but she knew he meant business. Lori got on her knees and straddled him. Daryl's hand went straight to her pussy and he slid two fingers in, coating them in her wetness then he pulled them out and licked them clean. "Taste good girl."

Lori smiled at the compliment. "Yeah?" Daryl did it again, fingered her deep till he was coated to the knuckles. This time when he pulled them out he brought his fingers to her mouth and nodded his head. Answering her question and encouraging her to open her mouth. She shook her head, she didn't want to taste herself. "You." She wanted to watch him suck his fingers again.

Daryl grabbed her hip with his free hand and drew her closer to the head of his cock. "You wanna fuck me?" She nodded. "Not till you lick this." His fingers were at her lips but she wouldn't open. She could feel the tip of his cock grazing her opening. She took hold of the shaft and tried to position him for fucking but he fought her, he painted her lips with her wetness but she still didn't open. She maneuvered around a bit till the head of his cock was just slipping inside of her. "Open your mouth." He wasn't forcing her, it felt more like a game he was playing. Lori rocked her pussy on him, two could play at this game. He moaned as the tip slid in further, that was the moan she wanted to hear. He gripped her hip tight trying to hold her back from sliding down him, but she shifted all of her weight onto him and as she began to slide down his shaft and listened to him moan, she opened her mouth to take in his slick fingers. She bottomed out on his cock and she smiled as his eyes rolled back.

This is what she wanted, she started to ride him, grinding her hips up and down as she started to fuck him. She was in control of the speed and the depth and when she had licked his fingers clean he moved that hand down to her other hip and helped her fuck. He was going to leave bruises on her skin but he didn't care, that would be her problem to explain to Rick. She rode him hard, more then she would have with Rick, harder than even with Shane. Daryl had a cock that filled her like no other and she loved it. Hell, why had she waited so long to try this. They fucked hard, her boney hips grinding into him as he moaned out dirty words to her. "That's right, fuck me good…. Dirty little whore…"

Lori wasn't going to last long, the Georgia heat had her all worked up before she got this redneck naked and now as he thrust into her she was ready to cum. Daryl reached around and grabbed her ass, half rocking, half spanking her. She rested her hands on his chest and let her take her over the edge. She didn't care that he wasn't there yet, she just needed to cum. He spanked her again and moaned as her pussy contracted around his dick. She was there, she exploded on him, scratching at his chest and panting out his name. It sounded weird coming out of her mouth but it felt so good. She pushed all the way down as she came feeling every inch of him. She felt him bucking into her, trying to get himself off but she wasn't paying attention to his needs.

"Lori." She heard her name, it felt like it was said from far away. "Lori!" She looked around, there was Rick. She blinked.

She realized that she had stopped on the path back to the house, Rick had come up behind her and was now standing with his hand on her back. "You okay? Been zoned out for a while." He had watched her staring off into the distance as he had come up behind her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, let's go check on Carl." Lori looked for Daryl he was long gone.


	5. Beth: Shane

2.6 - Secrets

A/N Beth learns a lesson #PrettyMouth

Honestly Beth didn't care about shooting guns. She didn't care about learning how to kill things, not even these dead things that kept rising up. She didn't believe they were still people, not the way daddy did. But she also didn't want to have to kill anyone either. Going to the shooting range was going to be the first time in ages she had gotten away from the farm house. She didn't mind that Patricia was going, it would give her someone to talk to. She should have been able to talk with Jimmy, but he was actually there to learn about guns and shooting things. Once they had all gotten out of the truck he never looked at her. He didn't get to touch guns at the farm and she would take a back seat to a piece of metal. Beth stood behind Patricia with tiny wads of foam in her ears.

She watched as Rick and his Number Two, Shane, walked the line and explained the proper way to point the gun, "Always keep the barrel down, never point it anything you don't have the intention to kill." There was reminders about cocking it, recoil, squeezing the trigger, exhaling. Rick offered Beth a gun, to come to the line next to Carl and start practicing.

"I'm just gonna watch for a while." Beth really didn't care if she ever picked up a gun, she was just happy to be out of the house. She watched as Jimmy held the gun sideways. The way they had seen in the movies that she let him pick out on date night. It looked stupid, he looked stupid.

"Hey, none of that gansta shit." Shane had corrected him. Beth smiled, she liked that this stranger had put him in his place, she hated when Jimmy acted like he knew what he was doing when it was clear he had no clue at all. She watched Shane walk around the shooters, watching their form. Hell she was watching HIS form. He had great legs and he walked from his hips. He had shaved his head in the past day and though she didn't love the look, she had thought he was cuter with longer hair, but he still had a great body. She watched him walk over to the blond women. Beth wasn't sure what her name was but she always looked pissed off. Beth couldn't hear what they were talking about but she could see them looking down the range.

Rick and Shane snickered to each other, she was staring at them and somehow no one had noticed her do it, not even Patricia who was observing the whole scene more intently than Beth had been. Beth found herself zoned in on Shane, though he was second in command, sometimes she thought he was the only one in their group that had it all together.

She could feel the sun beating down on her, causing her to sweat as she leaned on the pickup truck. She watched him walk, watched him teach…. She was sure he would be a great teacher. Beth could zone out better than anyone, she could get lost in her thoughts and they were so vivid. That's what had happened at that moment when she thought about all of the things Shane could teach her.

"Com'mer little girl. Get over here, I got something I wanna show ya." She walked across the range not sure where everyone else had gone, they were all gone. All but her and Shane. The sweat dripped down her back as she tried to walk to him, he seemed so far away even though she could clearly hear him. He was watching her, his eyes squinting from the sun, sweat dripping down his cheek. He was watching her like she was prey coming close for the kill. "That's right. Get over here." She was standing next to him now. "You gonna learn how to shoot?" Beth shook her head no. "NO?" She lowered her eyes. "Look at me when I'm talkin' to you." She shifted back to look at him. He was taller than her, imposing. But it was the tone of his voice that gave her the tingles. "I didn't come all the way out here for nothin'. You said you wanted to learn somthin'." She nodded yes. "Well if it ain't shootin' then what did you come out here to learn little girl." Shane's words were harsh but his tone was mischievous. He stepped to her, into her personal space. She should have stepped back but she didn't want to.

Shane whispered in her ear. "I gotta teach ya somethin'." She listened, breathing heavy as she tried to figure out where he was going with this. "Ya know how to kiss, don't ya?" She nodded her head. "Jimmy teach you that?" She looked at him and croaked out a 'no'. "Someone else taught you that?" Jimmy had not been the first or the best boy she had ever kissed. Shane wrapped his big hand around her tiny arm. "Le'me guess, someone already taught you how to 'make love'." He said that part with dripping sarcasm, like he didn't believe in making love. Neither did Beth really. She nodded in affirmation. Jimmy didn't know it but Beth had 'made love' a year before she dated Jimmy. Jimmy thought he had taken her virginity, there was a lot Jimmy didn't know.

"So you know it all?" He watched her as she looked down shaking her head. There was some stuff about sex she still didn't know. He took her hand and smoothed it down his own chest, to his jeans, to his bulging crotch. He was hard. She loved the feel of a hard penis, even wrapped in jeans. He rubbed her hand up and down while he growled in her ear. "Know how to suck one of these?" She blinked. Twice. Then froze. She had given a blow job before. Well sort of. She had used her hands and mouth to suck on Jimmy a few times, but she wasn't any good at it. Most of the time he just brushed past it and moved right to the sex. Shane left her hand on him and took her chin in his grip. "You don't know how to suck this?" He pushed his hips into her hand.

Beth had never been one to miss an opportunity to learn. She knew that if she asked, he would teach her how to give a blow job. She suppressed her smile, simply looked up at him, fluttered her eye lashes and whispered out a reply. "No. Will you teach me?"

Shane's eyes widened, she never changed the way she was using her hand on him, flat palm to his clothed cock. His grin started slow then filled his face. His eyes widened. He spoke concisely. "Ya want me to teach you girl?" Beth answered by slowly dropping to her knees in front of him. He grinned from ear to ear. "Oh I'm gonna teach ya good." It was more under his breath as he cracked his neck and looked down at her.

"Take it out." He sounded just like her freshman math teacher telling the class to take out scrap paper so they could learn to work the math problems long hand. She did as she was told. She unbuckled his belt and worked on the button and zipper. The tip of his dick peeked out as she worked not to catch him in the zipper. Shane helped her by jockeying is jeans down a little, till the material enveloped his nuts and held him in place. "Get a good look darnlin'." He watched as her eyes scanned over him. He was bigger than Jimmy, by both length and width. More vains running along the shaft, this was a man's cock. His tip was not as well defined as Jimmy's and she thought it might be better for blowjobs than for intercourse. The flesh was dry but the tip was beginning to leak. "Touch it girl." Beth wasn't entirely sure that he knew her name, it was always some nickname that he had for her, not that she minded, she just wondered as she wrapped her hand around the shaft if he actually knew her name. He was warm, not hot but firm. She liked it. She always liked the feel of a penis. She looked up at him, she wanted the lesson to begin.

Shane looked down at her doe eyes and scratched at his nose with his thumb. "Too soon to be looking at me, look at my cock." She did. She was determined to be the perfect student. "See that drip," she nodded. "Lick it off." She never moved her hand just her mouth to him and she licked the drop of precum with the tip of her tongue. "Taste it." She did. It caused the corners of her mouth to curl up. "Now lick your lips…. Lick the tip….and wrap those pretty lips just on the tip baby girl." She completed each task as he spoke them and when her lips made contact he groaned a bit. She held her mouth on the tip but her tongue started to work. Licking at him, finding the slit and teasing it a bit. Beth felt his fingers start into her hair. Treading through her hair like her sister did when she was little. "Good girl… now take in… more." She wanted to look up at him, but she didn't think he wanted that yet.

She slid her mouth slowing along the shaft, sucking just a little, getting used to the feel of him. He was big for sure, a mouthful if not more. She knew she wouldn't be able to take him in completely. "Deeper." She used her tongue as she slid deeper and his threaded fingers became gripping hands in her hair. She smiled, she figured he must be enjoying it. "Ya, like that." He groaned when the tip of cock hit the back of her throat. She didn't pull back, she just stopped. Beth brought her hand up to what remained outside her lips and wrapped her hand. Between her hand and her mouth she had him fully covered. He started to help her, he pulled a little at her hair and she started to slide her mouth back toward the tip, her hand chasing her lips. "More spit girl. Ged'it good an' wet." Beth worked more saliva into her mouth and coated his skin that was now harder and hotter than when she began.

Beth used shallow motions with her mouth while she twisted her hand around his shaft. "Look at me." Beth stopped for a moment and shifted her doe eyes up to him. He was looking down at her like she was a meal to be devoured. "Don't stop pretty mouth. Keep suckin'." She did, she watched his face as she went back to her head bobbing motion. "Deeper…." Shane worked her head deeper on to his cock. "I'm gonna push you deep. Okay?" He waited for her reaction. Her eyes got wide. "Not gonna fuck your throat…yet." Her knees were beginning to get sore, the ground was not forgiving, but she didn't care. She wanted to please her teacher. Her eyes showed her enthusiasm and he pushed into her mouth. Till the tip found the back of her warm, wet hole and he moaned. She wondered when the last time it was that he had gotten a blow job. She wondered if she really was any good at it.

Shane's voice was a bit strained, but he was still guiding her lesson. "Now… the other hand… my balls. Fuckin' hold 'em." She obeyed, sliding her hand up his jeans and finding his balls nestled in his underwear. She worked her hand in and began to hold him, he seemed to like this. He pushed deeper into her mouth and triggered her gag reflex. She tried to pull back from him as she made a wretched gagging sound but the hand in her hair kept her in place. Saliva began to drip out of the corners of her mouth.

"That's good." Shane's voice echoed in her ears. "Do it again." She wasn't sure what she should be doing, she waited. "Nice. One more time." His voice was far away and she felt the spit drip out of her mouth.

Beth startled when she felt a hand on her face. "Beth, where are you?" It was Jimmy's voice not Shane's. It was Jimmy's fingers on her skin, wiping the drop of drool that had edged out of her mouth. "You gonna shoot or what? Shane says I'm pretty good. Com'on. I'll show ya." It took Beth a moment to realize that she wasn't on her knees learning some perfect lesson on how to suck a cock. She was at the shooting range and Jimmy was being… well Jimmy. She wiped her mouth. She watched as Shane worked the line of people, stopping with Rick to watch the blond girl. Beth rolled her eyes.


End file.
